


Hunks

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Raph's and Casey's drunk tales **hiatus** [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Turtlecest (TMNT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Gift for Hummerhouse b-day. She asked a mishap between Leo and Raph.Of course, every mishap starts by Casey and Raph drinking...
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Raph's and Casey's drunk tales **hiatus** [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797076
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> For this gift, NT offered the art and Ravenshell the beta! Group effort!

* * *

“I can’t relax, man. I swear, I’m not feeling this bachelorette party thing at all,” Casey muttered after taking a swig of his beer. It was about the fifteenth time already Casey was agonizing over the same thing. Raph gazed at his beer again. It was going flat, and he was about to get VERY annoyed by Casey’s jealous rambling, because of was what it was about. In three weeks, Casey and April were going to get married. A foolish thing, to Raph’s opinion. Casey was already doing pretty much everything April wanted; why give her even more power? Don was also of this opinion but for totally different reasons. Casey was a total moron, according to the resident genius, and thus unworthy of April. Tonight, Raph kinda agreed with Don.

“What the fuck is a bachelorette party to begin with?” So far, he hadn’t admitted he didn’t know. First off, he hated to look like a dumbass, and second, Raph wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. Humans could have the weirdest traditions. 

Casey choked on his beer, as Raph as supposed he would, his brown eyes staring at him incredulously. “What, you don’t know?”

Casey explained to him it was a girls’ gathering. They would give April some stupid erotic dares, trade some intimate secrets, get drunk and watch male strippers. 

At first, Raph was about to retort that Casey was unfair because they’d dared each other many times, got drunk, and Casey told him all his crass stories, so April could be allowed to do the same, but he gasped at the male strippers thing.

He didn’t dare to voice it out loud, but he had no idea they could have such a thing as male strippers in New York. They weren’t in fucking Vegas. He knew there were girl strippers. It was a universal, common thing. But Leo had warned him enough to not enter strip clubs: they were sinful places where men used girls and girls used men. Nothing good could come from these kinds of places. It wasn’t that he was obeying that goody-two-shoes, but his whole green-and-shell situation made it kind of complicated to order a beer and a lap dance. He knew Casey went there and had no trouble imagining Casey’s behavior there. But to picture April cheering and lusting for a guy waving his dick in her face felt so wrong. April was the closest thing they had to a mother figure, for fuck’s sake. Besides, April was much too proper a woman to do so, even more so when she was about to get married with Case.

“There’s no way April does that, buddy. Yer worried for nothing. She isn’t naughty, ya know that!”

Casey insisted she went there with her besties for real, handing Raph the place's business card. “Hunk: Male Strip Club” was written in golden letters. What a stupid name, Raph huffed. He himself was much more deserving to be called a hunk.

Then, Casey told him things he really didn’t want to know about his sexual life with April and, uneasy, Raph interrupted him. It was like thinking of Splinter having sex. He had almost gagged at the thought. 

“Anyway, yer a regular to the titties bar, so you’re even,” Raph said, even if he wasn’t convinced. No need to be horny to see the appeal in boobs, but a girl paying to see dicks… Raph couldn’t believe it. Maybe a gay man could, but not April. “The guy’ll shake his ass and it ‘ll end there. Besides, a real man wouldn’t show off like that. I bet whatever you want, those male strippers are all gay dudes, sucking their dicks between shows.”

Raph was saying that half for comforting Casey and half for comforting himself. The idea of April enjoying a lap dance was far too disturbing. Of course, he hadn’t the slightest idea of what could happen backstage at a male strip club. If Raph could enter one of these places, he would go to one with girls, like Casey. 

But Casey wasn’t done and he went on about how ripped those guys were, handsome and with huge cocks. They were used to seduce women, a thing that obviously even Case admitted he sucked at. Casey could rave about being a lady-killer, but his only evidence of it was April. Well, April was still a nice catch, and Raph didn’t want to get Casey worrying about losing her.

“I tell ya, Raph, buddy. She’s already swapping numbers with one of those guys.”

That took the cake. Maybe it was because he was drunk and the conversation was getting old and on his nerves, but Raph wouldn’t let April be bad-mouthed one minute longer, but neither would he let his best friend worry about being cheated on.

“I’m gonna investigate this bachelorette party!”

****

It was only when he was in front of the place that Raph realized the extent of his mission. Casey had been very relieved and stirred by Raph’s offer. But he had insisted that he not get caught stalking April. If she knew, she would be pissed and maybe break up with him. If he got busted by her, Raph would fake that he was sent by Donnie to be sure she was alright. April wouldn’t get mad at the brainiac. Raph had promised to be very discreet. He was a ninja, for fuck’s sake, so Casey’s worries were irrelevant.

Casey had vowed that if Raph did this for him, he would manage to get him in Ruby’s, Casey’s favorite strip joint. There would be no issues for Raph if he wore a hoodie. The Joneses had been coming to Ruby’s for entertainment for three generations!

Getting into the female strip club was on Raph’s bucket list, since Leo forbade him to. And what Casey had asked was a piece of cake for someone like him. He wouldn’t get busted by some drunk girls or salacious strippers.

But spying from the front door was impossible. The damn strip club might be in a narrow building, but it was in goddamn Hell’s Kitchen, a place flooded with tourists. If he wanted to spy on the club, he had to do it from the back alley. There was no view of the stage from there and Raph couldn’t see April, either, but spying on April while she was having fun and was maybe tipsy filled him with discomfort. He had promised to go there to be sure April wasn’t involved in any flirting with one of these strippers. He would do it by listening to the strippers chit-chat. There was a window open, the only access; a security ladder had been raised to discourage the peeping toms. But it wasn’t enough to deter a ninja like him, and in a few jumps, Raph had a good spot on the balcony. From where he was, he could hear the male strippers talking very easily. What they did wasn’t important, so he didn’t need to actually watch. He just had to stay put and listen if any of them had plans with a ginger-haired customer. 

The conversation they were having wasn’t that important, but some parts of it interested Raph. There were four of them, judging by their voices. One spoke about his daily training routine and another shared his recipe for a banging protein shake. Raph peeped inside, curious now. If the guy was buff, maybe this protein shake recipe worth writing down. 

The two closest to the window were very cut and ripped and Raph told himself that at least his evening would not be a complete waste if they shared health tips. But then one of them had to leave for the stage.

“I gotta do a show for another bride-to-be, what a pain!” one of the strippers sighed and Raph turned attentive. It was April, probably. 

“I hope it’s a pain,” another joked. “I’d be very disappointed with you if you were having fun with those middle-aged women.” The voice had turned seductive and Raph felt weird. “Your cock is mine only!”

There were wet smacking sounds and despite his brain trying to compel him to not look, Raph’s curiosity had a mind of its own, and he peeked inside the dressing room. 

Late-night movies weren’t anything new to him, but it was one thing to see an edited porn movie on a screen and a whole other damn story to watch two guys playing tonsil-hockey four feet away from him. And that wasn’t all… one of them had his hand in the pants of the other.

He pulled out a huge, fat cock, oozing with precum, and flushed, Raph looked away.

“Holy shit,” Raph mouthed, the funny feeling back in his stomach. Then he came to his senses. He wouldn’t stay there watching private homo stuff. But that was the proof Casey needed to let April be. There was no need for him to be jealous. He rummaged in his belt to get his phone. He guessed that a two-minute movie would be enough to convince Casey he had no motive to feel jealous. 

In the dressing room, one of them was now moaning something approximating ‘fuck me already,” that put Raph in an ever more flustered state. He needed to record this, for Casey’s relationship’s sake.

But it was like his damn fingers were boiled noodles, and he hadn’t even pulled out his phone yet, when he felt a tug.

He felt his psyche shatter when he looked down and met Leo’s sharp grey gaze on him. 

Busted.

His brother put his finger on his lips before motioning him to climb down, to signify that Raph had to remain silent, and the hothead kind of hoped he could be silent for his remaining lifetime.

But the moment his feet touched the concrete of the alley, Leo wouldn’t let him live it down. 

“What are you doing here?” the leader hissed, because, of course he would ask that. Why would Raphael be stalking male strippers from an alley? He couldn’t even think of a lie yet. He was sure no one could catch him, but of course, a ninja would walk on another ninja. Whatever he said, Raph couldn’t involve Casey. If he did, his marriage could go to hell before they even took their vows. 

“I’m checking on April.” That wasn’t even a lie. “Don asked me to!” he exclaimed when he saw Leo looking suspicious. Whatever Donnie did, Leo always gave the genius full approval. Donnie’s name was like a Monopoly card allowing you to pass Go immediately, collect the cash and avoid jail time. 

But Leo didn’t react the way Raph thought he would. 

“Why would Donnie have asked you that when he asked me the same thing?” Leo pointed out. Raph hadn’t recovered from that blow when Leo continued. “April is in the club, not in the dressing rooms.” He smirked like a guy with an ace up his sleeve. “And it’s doesn’t explain why you were watching these guys before touching yourself.”

It took a moment for Raphael’s brain to process what Leo had called ‘touching yourself.” His brother had mistaken the moment he was busy reaching for his phone for him beating off on hunks. How could Leo think that? It was insane! But Leonardo seemed damn serious about it.

“This isn’t what you think it is!” he exclaimed in a low voice, very flustered. What would he look like now? Throwing Casey under the bus was out of the question. Raph wasn’t a snitch. 

“Protein shake,” he blurted out. Once it was out, he was quite grateful for his mind to have found this credible lie. “This guy has a good protein shake recipe. He’s a beefcake, you know? I didn’t trust my memory and was searching for my phone to record it!”

A mischievous gleam lit up in the gray eyes. 

“We have the internet and our brother Donnie for those health tips. Or, if you want absolutely to rely on a stranger, you could spy on a guy in a gym, you know? That would be anyone’s first idea.”

Fuck Leo and his logical, I–will-get-to-the-bottom-of-this-matter mind. 

“It’s quieter here,” Raph spat, now riled at being questioned so much—and very uneasy. He had always majorly sucked at hiding his embarrassment. Leo was the absolute worst, with his steel-eyed look that made him sweat rocks. “And you? Why the fuck are you here?” he snapped. “Why did Brainiac ask you to be here?” Now Leo would cut him some slack, his focus would be on defending Donnie’s intentions. “He asked you to spy on April at her party, right? That little stalker…”

Leo frowned.

“How can you think so poorly of our brother?” he narrowed his eyes. “Did Casey ask that of you? It that why you are here?”

Damn, Raph didn’t mean for the tables to turn like that.

“How can you think so poorly of my buddy?” he retorted, but it was hard to shake the uneasiness. “He is our ally!”

Something must have given him away, damn it, because Leo folded his arms, his gray eyes diving into his troubled soul. Raph recalled all the times Mikey told him he had proof Leo could read minds. He really hoped it was only Mikey having too wild of an imagination.

“It’s either that or you get pleasure spying on, bulky, naked men having sex,” the leader stated. “So, which is it?” 

Raph’s brain synapses blew like wet fuses. He had no idea how to get out of this situation. It was like whatever he said out of either of these two options, Leo wouldn’t buy any of it.   
Raph was caught between a rock and a hard place, his reputation, and his loyalty to his friend.

“Okay, fine!” Raph roared, incensed. Leo wanted to play dirty? Raph would play too. He would have to embarrass the leader so much, Leo would wish he never bumped into him tonight. “I’m here to watch some hunky guys. I like wanking my fat cock, watching them fucking each other’s brains out in the ass!” He tried to be as crude he could. “I get off seeing them sweaty and sticky with cum after sex. And at home, I still beat off at the memory of it, in my room, just next to yours. I cum all over my bedsheets, not giving a flying fuck they’ll get crusty and gross, knowing you’re the one doing the laundry. Satisfied, Leonardo?” he asked with a wide grin.

But Leo didn’t lecture Raph or exclaim how gross it was. He only leaned his head to one side, scrutinizing Raph, who turned self-conscious under the close examination. Why wasn’t the fucker complaining about his potty-mouth, already? He struggled hard to keep his cocky smirk on his face and play the confident cool guy. Why didn’t Leo drop it?

“So, this whole time you were like that. Interesting,” the leader announced slowly, in a velvety voice very uncalled for given the situation. He took a step closer, a smug smirk on his lips. He was now so close, stepping into Raph’s personal space. The hothead was sweating bullets by now but he kept his act up. He wouldn’t let Leo, the arrogant prick, bully him. “You should have told me earlier.”

“What for?” Raph retorted belligerently. “For us to beat off our bishops together?” he snickered, showing more bravado than he felt. Leo’s grin stretched and Raph got a very, very weird feeling. The only thing that kept him standing there was pride. If he could wipe that cocky smirk from his face…!

“Come with me,” Leo finally said, before jumping on a dumpster and climbing a ladder. 

Fucking great, now Raph had to follow him. He hated when Leo pulled this shit of the mighty leader who speaks gospel truth and doesn’t have to explain himself like the commoners do. 

But Raph followed anyway because he had managed to get the proof April couldn’t cheat with one of those strippers and also, he was still in a tight spot. He had no idea what was going on in his eldest brother’s mind right now. He just kind of pretended he was gay and a voyeur. Would Leo make him sweat his lust away by making him do burpees on a rooftop until sunrise? Were they going to a church to get Raph cured of these so-called sins? Leo wasn’t a Christian, so of course, he wouldn’t do that, but Raph had no idea what his brother’s opinions were about those topics. It wasn’t something they talked about in the lair. The most developed conversation they had about sex was the birds and the bees class their father had forced Donatello to give them. To say it had been awkward as hell was an understatement. The genius had made an endless and dull PowerPoint and had read it aloud with an evident lack of enthusiasm, like he had studied how to imitate Ben Stein as well. Maybe complete detachment was the only way the genius could cope with teaching his brothers about genetalia and their purpose. Don spouted everything he knew about the topic in two hours and had managed to make sex look less sexy than Casey’s dirty hockey equipment. He’d preached a damn lot about the possible diseases with HD pictures and also that if they did engage in sexual intercourse, he would have to insert a Q-tip in their urethras. The class had ended by Mikey’s almost fainting. In Raph’s opinion, Don could have saved himself a lot of trouble by summarizing it as: Sex is Evil, don’t do it, anyway it’s not like you‘ll ever get the opportunity. 

It didn’t prevent Raph from making a crass joke here and there and swapping dirty magazines with Mikey, but what Leo thought about gay sex or even sex in general, Raph had no idea. Leo and Donnie lived like sex was a creation from a fantasy novel and there was no point in thinking about it. Don was into April, but as Raph couldn’t imagine April naked without feeling wrong and disrespectful, he guessed Donnie felt the same. It was a weird, shit kind of platonic love, but still, his brother had been enough of a jealous son of a bitch to ask Leo to spy on her. At least Casey had some right to be jealous; they were engaged, for Christ’s sake.

That reminded him of his friend. What he knew for sure was that Casey would so pay him back for whatever kind of crap he was about to deal with. 

They slid down a manhole and Raph thought they were going home, but he was surprised when after a moment, Leo climbed another ladder and pushed open another manhole.

“We’re almost there,” Leo said in a low voice and Raph glanced around. They were in Central Park, and his confusion grew. Leo didn’t seem angry but Raph knew his brother enough to not be fooled. What would Leo ask him to do here? Laps?

But his brother walked toward a wooded area and Raph followed, more and more intrigued and knowing that whatever Leo wanted he would have to do it anyway, so he could at least spare himself too long a lecture. It was dark and silent, or, well, almost silent. He could hear a faint sound like breathing. Leo turned toward him, with a finger on his lips. Since they lived in the sewers, their eyes were used to the darkness, so when Leo pointed to something, Raph could see very well what it was. His mind was blown by what he saw: one man was fucking another, who braced his arms on a tree. He stared a full minute at the scene in bewilderment, until he remembered why his brother brought him there, because suddenly Leo was grabbing his dick.

“Well, looks like you were telling the truth. You are hard,” Leo whispered in his ear. Shocked, Raph looked down. Yeah, his cock was hard and it was kind of surprising, but the weirdest shit was rather Leo’s three-fingered hand on it. He felt a long, wet trail along his neck and his knees almost buckled. 

“What—why are you touching me down there, you sick bastard?” Raph stammered, but even to his own ears, he seemed more confused and turned-on than angry as he wished to be. “Stop licking me like a damn golden retriever,” he protested weakly.

“I needed to make sure you didn’t dare to lie to me, you know,” Leo replied, giving a pull on Raph’s cock and nibbling his neck, not giving a single damn about Raph’s half-hearted objections. “You know I hate when my brothers are dishonest with me.” 

At this point, Raph wasn’t sure what to do. He wished he wouldn’t be harder at each pull, but it was like he had no control over his body anymore. He stayed stiff and immobile, like a bee or a snake was on him, while Leo jerked him from behind, his eyes staring at the couple. He barely remembered what he was doing there and how the fuck his evening at Casey’s could have turned into a wanking session with Leonardo. But he was afraid that if he moved, it would break the spell and the warm hand would not caress him anymore. Where the fuck had Leo learned to do that? Was it during the part Raph was sleeping during Donnie’s class? His pride wanted to fight against being so dominated but a shameful part lay in him that didn’t mind at all to be controlled and played with. 

“Relax,” Leo murmured seductively. He licked his neck before nibbling it and Raph swallowed back a moan. “Don’t be so stiff.” He titled Raph’s head and they kissed and if Raph could still have the ability to be stunned, he would have been. Leo’s tongue was soft but had a mind of its own and he let it take the lead. How the fuck could Raph be content jerking off alone after having known how good it was with another hand? 

He felt something hard pressing at the back of his shell and felt his stomach drop to the floor when he realized what it was. Leo must have felt his distress because he kissed him gently.

“Don’t worry, I won’t put it in,” he said in a soothing voice. “Your legs... squeeze them together.” He rewarded Raph’s compliance with a light kiss. “Tighter.”

It was like Raph had no strength in his legs anymore and he braced himself against a tree like the other guy was doing about ten feet away. He felt Leonardo’s hard shaft sliding between his thighs, so hot and so hard, brushing against his own pulsating cock. Leo grabbed them both and Raph tried to stifle his moans to not sound like a bitch in heat like the other guy, but Leo didn’t let him have any of it. He slid his finger into Raph’s mouth, stroking a spot on his palate, and next thing Raph knew he was sucking and licking at the digit like a hungry a dog would for a leftover sausage. 

“I’m cumming...” he stammered, trembling when Leo removed his finger to put his hand on his hips, to give more power at his thrusts between Raph’s thighs. 

By now, he was just a puddle of hormones and wasn’t even ashamed to burst into his brother’s hand. 

Leo milked him to the point he felt raw, and when it was done, Raph, who could get stabbed and walk home pretending he was fine, kind of felt like Leo would have to carry him home. He was too jelly-boned to even stand up. Of course he wouldn’t ask that, but he still grabbed Leo’s hand to tell him to not leave yet and wait. 

Leo smiled, his eyes shining in the dark like a cat’s. A shiver ran through Raph’s spine. 

“Take your time.”

When his afterglow faded, tiredness hit. 

“Let’s go home.”

They walked home in silence and Raph, who was still trying to pull himself together, wondered if Leo regretted it. He glanced at him expectantly. The leader seemed his usual self, composed and confident, and it troubled Raph ever more. Why did they do that, and how the fuck did Leo know people were having sex there? Did he do what he did to confuse the shit out of him? To teach him a lesson? Or was it really to test if Raph was telling the truth? He briefly thought of Casey, who was probably waiting at home for his report. Well, Casey could screw himself for now: there was no way Raph felt like meeting with his friend right now. He was sure what he did would show on his face.

It was only at the lair entrance that Leo turned toward him.

“So next time you want to watch people having sex, I suggest the park. They won’t satisfy your muscle fetish, but you’ll be safer hidden in the bushes.”

Raph nodded, because, at this point, he had kind of crossed the line too much already to turn back. He was too drained and his mind was so blank that he didn’t realize he just agreed to having a muscle fetish. 

“Sexuality is part of every living being’s life, but taking useless risks to satisfy one’s urges is foolish. I hope to never see you again in such an exposed place.”

It was so... normal for Leo to give safety tips, it made the situation even weirder. Was Leo gay? Did Leo see Raph that way? It was troubling and Raph wasn’t sure what he wished the answer to be. But he needed an explanation before losing his shit and tugging on Leo’s arm to ask questions like a girl after a one-night stand.

He had no choice but to try to figure it out by himself.

Leo had been sent by Don and had surprised him. Because Leo and Don were two peas in a nerd pod, Leo was sometimes influenced by Donnie’s way of thinking that Casey was unworthy of April. Of course, Leo had thought he had been there because Casey sent him. Leo brought him to the park and jerked him off because he wanted to know if Raph had lied. Leo was such an impossible jerk, he knew no boundaries to get his point across. Also, he couldn’t stand to be lied to. That’s why he went that far. Yeah, it was a good explanation.

“Anyway, if you want to watch muscular males mating, I can fix that for you. Just tell me,” Leo said teasingly while typing the code to open the door. "I didn't notice how late it was,” he said with a hint of concern. “I wonder if Don went to bed."

Raph could care less if Don was sleeping or not, but he didn’t have time to ask what the fuck Leo meant before the leader stepped into the lair. Raph followed, his mind still buzzing from what had happened and Leo's offer.

He couldn’t believe that now, in Leo’s mind he would be labeled as a perv who watched hunks fucking. He himself was now confused as shit. Was he? But now, it was too late to ponder. They were home. 

“Hey, Donnie, how’s it going?” Leo inquired. 

Don glanced up from his laptop. He seemed pissed. “It’s about time…” he said, his voice clipped, shutting down his laptop. “I was about to fall asleep.”

“I brought Raph home,” Leo said idly. “I’m gonna take a shower. See you later.”   
Leo left after having landed a comforting hand on Don’s shoulder, humming the song he always hummed when he was particularly pleased with himself. Donnie was now sighing like Mikey spilled soda on the TV remote again.

The normality of the scene hit Raph. He was in the living room with his other clueless brother and had to act like nothing fucking weird happened. Raph fidgeted. Was Donnie looking at him suspiciously? As usual, he attacked before Don could.

“I can’t believe you sent Fearless to spy on April, you jealous motherfucker. She is Casey’s chick, not yours.”

Don raised an eye ridge, unimpressed.

“For your information, first, April isn’t Casey’s _chick_ , she is his fiancé,” he declared, icily. “This is a deplorable fact, but still a fact. Second, I don’t see April that way. She is like our mother. Are you sick?”

“Yeah, incestuous sick shit and all,” Raph muttered suddenly very uneasy. That damn Leonardo snuck away to take a shower, letting Raph deal with Don's cop routine. Because he knew it, Don would ask questions about why they came home together, not looking like they were having a fight, and so late. But then, his mind pictured Leo in the shower. Did his brother come earlier or at the same time as him? He had been too sexed up to notice. Was it the reason Leo made a beeline to the shower? Was he pumping his hard cock, thinking of him? Raph gulped, his mouth suddenly too dry. Was Leo mouthing his name while bursting in his own palm? Damn, why the fuck was his stupid dick getting hard, again?

He remembered Don was in front of him, studying him like an insect, and he tried to regain some composure. He felt he failed at this, but Don didn't comment right away. The genius opened his laptop again with a long sigh. 

“And third, I didn’t send Leo anywhere.” Raph gasped. “If I had the right to use Leo as my errand boy I wouldn’t send him to a bachelorette party,” he retorted dryly. “I have no interest at all in spying on April when she is having fun with friends and I’m sure she is safe. And why would I be jealous of strippers? If April is so into bulky, brainless guys like your BFF, what can I do? Them or him, it’s all the same,” Donnie shrugged. Raph didn’t even bother to defend Casey’s honor. He’d already done too much for the asshole for one lifetime. "You can tell that caveman you call your friend again that I have no sexual or romantic interest in April." 

The statement had been made so firmly, Raph knew Don was telling the truth. Maybe Casey was the jealous bastard, making up the scenario.  
  
“But I’m more curious about Leo’s whereabouts,” Donatello said slowly. Don glanced up. When he wanted, the genius could have a glare as effective as the leader’s. “He went for a walk, as he often does. You would know that if you were at home more and at Casey’s less. So, where did you meet Leo? What did you do?”

A tense silence stretched out. What did they do? Only dick images popped into Raph’s desperate mind with the fact that Leo, the sneaky bastard, lied. What the fuck, then, was he doing in a strip joint’s back alley? And Raph didn’t like a bit how Donnie looked at him. He had to mislead him right away. Something very far from hunks and cocks. He searched for an excuse like a drowning man for air. Don was a frigging genius. Maybe he had it all figured out already? 

“Ruby’s... it’s a titty bar,” he blurted out. He just remembered it. How dare Leo, the hypocrite, forbid him to enter the strip club because it was amoral or some shit, when he jerked his brother off in a damn public park? But he had to keep his focus on the turtle in front of him. Don frowned, obviously not buying his bullshit. Of course Donnie thought Leo was too proper for that kind of place. Donnie had no idea what kind of weird sexual predator Leo was. Raph wanted to slap himself for his stupid lie, but it was too late. “And.. I drank too much... Gotta go!” Raph cried out before dashing away. 

In his pocket, his phone was ringing. He didn’t even have to look at it to know it was Casey, the moron who was the cause of everything. 

“Fuck you, man! If I can’t get it up with my magazines anymore, you‘ll have to make it up to me!” he shouted before Casey could utter a single word, and hung up. 

His mind spun with questions as he lay on his bed.

He didn’t want his mind to linger on what had happened in the park. He would get hard again and wouldn’t know what to do with the embarrassing hard-on. Beating off to Leo was as bad as doing it to April, right? Damn Casey was probably having sex right now while Raph was looking at his dick like a dangerous creature that could bite his head off because of him.

Whether he tried to empty his mind or fill it with white noise, a few questions remained without an answer. What was Leo doing at the stripper club? How had he known gay spots and also, why the fuck Donnie had sounded so damn curious-slash-jealous? And what did Leo mean when he said he could fill Raph’s desire to see muscular men having sex? A weird, twisted hypothesis crawled into his mind and Raph stared widely at his ceiling.

What was sure was that tomorrow would be awkward as hell. 


	2. Bird Watching

The marriage had gone well. Now, April was Mrs. Jones, officially. But it wasn’t changing a damn thing, really. Raph was still coming over, maybe even more than before, but since April was there, drinking booze wasn’t as fun as it used to be. So, he and Raph were “patrolling” with some booze break here and there, between two skulls bashing.

No, Casey didn’t feel like being a married man had changed him a bit, but certainly, Raph did change a lot in the last five weeks. 

All had started by the damn bachelorette party. Raph had offered to spy on April and well, Casey never got to know what had happened there. He had been very concerned of Raph’s silence about it. He and April event got in a kind of a fight when she had been back, but it had been no use. April had protested Casey was acting like a jealous caveman and had run to cry to his bestie, this son of a bitch of so-called genius, Donatello. The next day, Casey had dropped it. There was no use to be worried, he had decided for his own sake. Raph had told him nothing, April was acting as usual and well, they never mention it again. 

But still, Raph was acting weird as fuck. In the middle of a sentence, he would stop talking and look like daydreaming, then when Casey would ask questions, he would only sigh. Raph was turning as moody as in egg-headed bro and Casey was sure to not appreciate the change. The only time Raph stopped to act like an emo kid running out of eyeliner was when Casey was trying to talk about _that night._ Then, Raph was turning flustered and very riled up, protesting way too much about nothing had happened. Casey knew him too well by now, Raph was hiding something from him and since it was since _that night_ Casey couldn’t help but be bothering by it. Raph had even refused to try to sneak at Ruby’s, since Casey had promised him. It was like the idea of a striper joint was bringing back too many bad memories. Maybe it was Casey making up scenarios. It could not even be related to his wife, but Casey wanted to get to the bottom of the matter. Raph was his best bud, after all.

“I’m sick and tired of this long face you are pulling by now. Just spill the fucking beans already about what happened _that night_ ,” Casey snapped, subtle as a slap shot to the nuts.

“Which night?” Raph grunted before taking a long swing of his beer and Casey was done. The asshole dared to play innocent when Casey was already nice enough to actually care?

“You know which night I’m talking about! Don’t dare to play dumb! So tell me or find another buddy to buy beer for you!”

Raph fidgeted and uttered a long sigh. 

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you, but not because you’re blackmailing me or anything, it’s just... it’s driving me crazy, man…”

A silence stretched while Raph gulped his whole can. Casey waited respectfully for his friend to pull his shit together. Obviously, it was upsetting Raph pretty much. He never has seen Raph acting so weird and he knew the guy for years.

“I...I think my bros are fucking each other,” Raph blurted out. 

“Your bros?” Casey repeated, unsure. What Raph’s bros have to do with the bachelorette party? 

“I mean… Don and Leo.” Raph uttered the name of the leader with a hint of something weird in his tone, but Casey wasn’t any surprised. His friend and his big brother always had a very tense relationship. “They...they fuck each other...I’m almost sure.” Raphael fidgeted more like ants were running on his body. 

“What you mean by fucking?” Casey asked, taken aback, and not understanding. He was expecting some shit about April. Why were they talking about Raph’s bros? In what they were related to the bachelorette party?

“I mean, like having sex, you big moron!” Raph snapped. “Don’t make me said it aloud!”

Casey stared a full minute, processing what Raph just said. Then he snorted. Raph was messing with him. There was no way it was true. Leo couldn’t have a functional dick and Don was into April. His whole poor relationship with Donnie was because of that. Then, an awful theory bloomed into Casey’s brain. What if Raph had caught his bro with April at this party? What if he walked on them kissing or even worse? It was evident about how blushing Raph was actually that he was twisting the truth. Since when Raph blushed, anyway? There was something else.

“Fuck you, man,” Casey said, very upset his best friend dared to lie to him. Whatever it was to spare Casey’s feelings wasn’t mattering. “Don’t damn dare to fuck around with me. You caught your bro red-handed with my wife, right?” he bellowed. Don could be many things, he didn't give off any gay vibes. It was bullshit to cover Don's lust for April.

It was Raph’s to look surprised and to Casey’s great relief, Raph denials were firm.

“What? No! Don wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t stab in the back of my best bud!” he exclaimed with indignation. “Anyway, even without that, he would need to be into April and he isn’t. Brainiac insisted on it: he doesn’t see her that way, now if he ever had,” Raph explained. “He said she was like a mom to us and it would look like…” Raph paused and his embarrassment grew. “Anyway, I swear he isn’t into her at all. I think...I think he had something going on with Leo.” Raph stopped there, his eyes avoiding Casey and an alarm bell rang into Casey’s mind. Something was still fishy. What if Don had pretended that, to hide his unrequited love for April? Casey huffed; for a genius, Don should have chosen a beard more convincing than his own damn brother, even more, the stern one. Raph was lying to spare Casey or delusional.

“Why make you believe he is into Leo?” he asked, folding his arms. “Did you walk on them getting at it?”

“No…” Raph flushed harder and made a motion to signify to Casey he wanted another beer. “One night,” he started and despite Raph was trying to be elusive, Casey knew he meant the bachelorette’s night. “I met Leo randomly by the park. We talked casually of a few things,” Raph chuckled awkwardly. “And well, ugh we got lost!” Casey frowned. The leader wasn’t the kind of guy to get lost and it seemed utter bullshit. “The fact is,” Raph insisted, seeing Casey looked dubious,” we arrived late and while Fearless wasn’t there, Donnie started questioning the shit out of me!” he exclaimed. “Like where we were, what had held us back and shit like that. He looked...kind of jealous, you know. And since he refused to believe my answer, he kept looking at me with those suspicious eyes.”

Casey knew very well the kind of disturbing gaze the genius could have, but it wasn’t the important point.

“Why he would not have believed you if what you did was a mere walk in the park? And if he wasn’t satisfied with your explanation, he could have asked your bro, right?” Casey pointed out. “Your bro Leo never lie!”

At this, Raph oddly stared at him like Casey just said something funny. Why so? It was true. The leader wouldn't mess his chi energy, or whatever it was called, by lying. 

“Well, Leo never liked to be questioned. Don knows that.” Raph was sweating bullets. “And Fearless isn’t the kind of guy admitting he got lost,” he replied miserably. “Anyway, the point is, since then, I noticed some weird shit.”

“Like what?” Casey was feeling Raph was leading away from the real matter. “Stop beating around the bush, man!” 

“The way they look at each other, the way they talk…” Raph gulped.

“Are they flirting?” Casey asked, dumbfounded. He wasn’t even able to image neither of them horny or Leo doing goo-goo eyes.

“No!Of course not! Master Splinter would kick both their asses!” Raph denied.

“Your big bro is too much a goody-two-shoes to do something your dad would disapprove. And your nerd of a bro is too much a pussy too. Anyway, if something was going on, I guess Master Splinter would have figured before you, no offense, man.” Casey slammed his hand on Raph’s shell. “And if they aren’t flirting, was give you the weird idea of they have something going on?”

For a moment, Casey thought Raph would get he was delusional and drop it.

“Leo took me like sparring partner and I feel Don’s eyes on me the whole time and…Outside of the Dojo, Leo is touchy-feely with Mikey, but never with Don or me…”

Casey’s face should have expressed how confused and dubious he was about Raph’s reasoning because the hot head snapped.

“Nevermind!” he almost shouted. Raph retook a long swing of beer. “I have some weird shit happening to my home, man. Forget I told you anything!”

Casey stopped his first movement to call it bullshit. Whatever had happened, Raph was greatly troubled by it and Raph wasn’t a guy threw out of his game easily. Perhaps, it was the reason Raph stopped every day by his place, now. What if this motherfucker of Donatello was intimidating Raph because Raph saw something about April and he didn’t want Raph to snitch it to him? Maybe Raph was adding Leo to the mix because whatever was happening, he always blamed the leader for it.

“I don’t think the way you look and don’t touch someone could be evidence something sex-related is going on. Whatever Don asked you when you came late was maybe mere curiosity. But if you are so sure of you…” Casey trailed off, shrugging. Then, he had an idea. “Why not trying to bust them? Just imagine how Leo would get soft on you if you caught him red-handed?”

Raph opened wide eyes, before shaking his head.

“It won’t work. There no way you sneak on Fearless.”

“With a hard-on, you have kind of your guard down.” Casey nudged him teasingly. Poor Raph had no idea of those things. “Anyway, who is the one getting his ass fucked, according to your observations.” Casey let out a snicker. The image was so wrong, whatever the combination was. He couldn’t even draw the picture to save his life. 

“I guess it’s...Don,” Raph mumbled. The mutant crushed the can in his hand, with a weird expression. “Leo is...too aggressive for that.” 

Casey held back a chuckle, yeah, maybe it was the combination making the more sense, even if he was sure Raph was delusional. 

“I won’t let my best bud wondering about such sick shit. I’m done with your mopping, we need to either prove you’re right or wrong! I’m gonna get to the bottom of this!” Casey exclaimed. “You said you met your bro wandering in the park. Which one was it? Does he often walk there?”

Raph stammered it was Central Park and according to Donnie, Leo was going there quite often.

“But I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” Raph stammered. “Leo is a guy who needs to have space, you know?”

Casey was bewildered. The leader never cut any of them any slack. He was bossing, watching, controlling them and, usually, Raph was incensed about it. To give Leo privacy when this one was giving them none was weird. 

“But you were the one upset they could fuck,” Casey pointed out. He knew it was impossible it was true, but he wanted to be sure this doubt was cleared. Maybe then, Raph would tell him what had really occurred that night. “So, what do you want?”

“Dunno,” Raph dropped, shrugging. “I can’t wrap my mind around... it’s...I mean, what about Mikey and me, then?” Raph blurted out, sounding distressed. It was such an alien voice coming from him. “If they are together then, does that mean...Leo is...nevermind!” he yelled, shouting his arm above his head. “Can a guy just get wasted in damn peace!”

Casey was sick of all those neverminds and yes, he wanted to go back to when they were drinking casually.

“Don’t worry, Raph. Casey Jones got this!”

  
***

He had asked Raph where Leo was wandering exactly in Central Park. His friend had a lot of reservations, but finally, Raphael had spilled it out. Now, he was almost there. The silence was almost eerie. He was walking outside of the trail and it was dark. Now that the buzz of alcohol had faded a bit, he was second-guessing how he could find a ninja in an 840 acres wooden park at night. Of course, Leonardo had chosen the worse spot in the park too. This damn Ramble was a haze.

Casey asked himself again what the leader could do walking here at night. Maybe it was to seek spiritual enlightenment or shit like that. Suddenly, he thought he got a glimpse of a familiar figure, but at the moment he squinted his eyes, someone pulled him away.

For a brief moment, he thought it was Raph who had decided to tag along, but his brain froze in amazement when he recognized the turtle hissing lowly in his ears.

“What are you doing here,” Donatello asked furiously. The genius was wearing a dark hoodie. “Are you after Leo too?”

Casey hadn’t planned an answer in case he was busted.

“I’m just walking and chilling, man!” Casey protested, breaking Donnie’s hold easily. What’s this prick meant by that, anyway. “Can I a guy enjoy a walk without a psycho mutant getting wild on him?”

A moment later, a flashlight was directed to his eyes. The harsh light made him blink and he winced away from it.

“What the fuck, man! Why are you trying to blind me?”

“Pupil dilation is a reliable indicator of lying since enlarged pupils are a sign that your brain is working hard—which it has to do for you to tell a lie,” Don said in a dull voice. “I repeat my question: what are you doing here?”

“Are you crazy? I told you what I was doing here!” Casey protested. “You’re getting paranoid!”

“Tell me in reverse what you did starting from now to the last six hours,” Don insisted. 

“What?” Explaining what he was doing here was already challenging enough without him telling a lie in reverse. “You don’t have any right to order me shit!” he spat angrily. 

Don narrowed his eyes.

“Let me tell you what is the Ramble at 1:00 am on a Friday night. It’s the best spot in all New York for outdoor, anonymous, gay sex.” Casey stared, speechless. “For a macho man like you, it’s very unexpected to see you here. I bet April will wonder as well.”

Casey couldn’t believe it. The motherfucker wanted to snitch him to April. Of course, Casey had no idea where homos loved to do some hanky panky. But he knew enough how a son of a bitch Donnie could be. He would present the facts to April like he was beating off watching gay men having sex or some weird shit like that. Suddenly, he glanced around nervously. Did this nerd bastard was bluffing?

“I repeat: why are you there?”

Casey could give Don a sucker punch, but Donatello was his best friend’s brother and his wife’s best friend. If he hit Donnie, April would make him sleep on the couch for the next decade. Damn it.

“Raph was right,” Casey said through clenched teeth. “You’re sure an annoying asshole with your questioning.”

By the gleam into Don’s eyes, Casey understood he had fallen into a trap. 

“Oh, you talked to Raph? Interesting. Maybe he told why he came home late five weeks ago?” Don asked, his voice carefully neutral, but something in it creeps Casey to the cores. But more importantly, what was he supposed to answer? “Did Raph sent you here?”

“He told me how you creeped him out by your cop routine,” Casey finally snapped. He wouldn’t let himself be bullied by the egghead. He was Casey Jones, not some sucker. “If you so badly want to know what they did and what held them back, just ask Leo, man! Let’s Raph out of it! He is enough troubled by that!”

“This is the point!” Don burst. He grabbed Casey. “Why would he suddenly felt self-conscious if they did nothing wrong?” There was something so desperate in Don’s voice that Casey understood why Raph felt something was off. Since when Donatello expressed emotion except for the lovestruck smile he had for April? Just thinking of it incensed him.

“Raph told me nothing at all. I know he is upset since then, but I think it’s mostly because of your questions that whatever Leo did,” Casey exclaimed. He wondered if he would dare drop the bomb. But maybe if he did, Don would finally release his hold on him, without Casey having to punch him. “You are acting so weird, Raph is thinking you are fucking each other, Leo and you. I told him it was sick shit, but seeing how worked up you are about Leo’s whereabouts…I wonder what April would say when I will tell what a nut job Donatello the sweet genius had turned,” Casey trailed off. Now, he also had a blackmail chip to play in the game.

“April knows.” Donatello retorted and Casey gasped, not sure what this means. She knew he was a nutcase? “And if you don’t want her to know about your whereabouts, you will do something for me!”

Don turned frantic.

“You know how Leonardo is. He could meld in any environment. If he sneaks on me and sees me wandering in the park, he would guess I had chipped him!” He shook Casey, who just stared. Donnie had really lost his last loose screw. “But if you do, he would think you only like to spy on guys having sex. You will tail him for me and report exactly what he was doing!”

“Are you kidding me?” Casey was flabbergasted. “Why the fuck are you so interested in what your bro does. If anything, he just meditates,” he protested. There was no way he did that. Well, he was kind of there for the same reason and he could have accepted for Donnie to let go and kill two birds with one stone. But it was fishy. Something was going on that he preferred to not be involved in. Besides, he felt edgy since he knew it was a gay spot. There was no way he told Leo he was spying on guy having sex. What if after that, Leo prevent Raph to hang with him because he would think Casey is a dangerous pervert or something? He would leave the park, call Raph, told him he was only half delusional since Don didn’t deny it. Suddenly, he felt kind of worried for his best friend. Donatello was acting so weird, he wondered if he could shelter Raph for a while.

“This is what Leo told me, but I’m sure it’s not true.” Don got closer, whispering in his ear. “Now listen to my offer: I gave you my tracker and you spy on him. If you do, I swear to talk for you any time April is angry at you. Also, I would talk Leo into giving more freedom to Raph.”

The human was about to tell Don how cheap it was to spy on his kind of lover, but did Casey didn't ask the same thing to Raph the bachelorette party's night?

“Okay,” Casey mumbled. This offer was pure gold, anyway. Everyone wants his girl’s BFF on his side and also, he knew how Raph hated to have a curfew. “What I have to do?”

Don searched in his belt for something, probably was he needed to track Leo and they were so pressed together, Don’s hand grazed his crotch and startled, Casey was about to protest when he saw a flash behind Don’s shell. 

“What do we have here?” a deep, smooth voice asked, from the shadow. Two muscular green arms encircled Donatello. “It is Donnie and Casey sitting under a tree? Are you both having an affair?” Leonardo asked and Casey realized what it should have looked like from Leonardo’s point of view. “Finally, taking a walk on the spicy side, my Donnie? Or are you cheating on me?” the leader said, nuzzling the other turtle. Weakly, Don denied it, but it was only a choking sound. “Or you both were tailing me?” Leonardo’s voice had turned from coldly teasing to threatening and by the face Donnie was pulling, Casey understood they were in deep shit. But did Leo had said cheating?

Maybe he should talk and said he had nothing to do with Don’s craziness, but Casey’s vocabulary had escaped him.

“We...we were walking…” Don stammered and Casey now that he heard it from another mouth understood how a pathetic bullshit excuse it was. “I was observing the night birds!” he finally exclaimed. “I met Casey randomly...he said he was walking and I teased him about loving to spy on outdoor gay sex!”

“I wasn’t,” Casey protested. How did Don dare lie with such a straight face to the leader? But to explain his presence, Casey had two choices: either snitch on Raph or snitch on Don. There was no way he threw Raph under the bus. The poor guy did nothing wrong except to have weirdo as siblings. “How bold of you when you were the one spying!” Casey retorted fiercely. 

“I wasn’t!”

“Hush.” Leo spurn Casey to face the other side. The hockey player let himself being turned, but a cold sweat was running down his spine with a shiver. The leader had his katana strapped on his back and what if he was really thinking Casey has something going on with Don? Because obviously, Raph was right: his sibling where engaged in some twisted incestuous relationship. But perhaps it was a kind of platonic love? He couldn’t even imagine the stern leader with a boner.

He had no idea what kind of lover Leo was, platonic or not, but he couldn’t even stand Raph spend too much time with Casey. What if the leader thought Donnie had grabbed his wiener? To run away would mean he was afraid or feeling guilty. He wasn’t sure how Leo would react to this. He was the turtle Casey had the weirdest relationship with. If he and Raph were buddy, and he joked around with Mikey, his relationship was colder with the two other turtles. Don had been very clear about not liking Casey, but Leo had always stayed neutral. It was like Leo bear with him out of brotherly love for Raph and friendship for April and also, because he was a frigging ally of them. But Casey would be a liar if he didn’t admit he was feeling uncomfortable with the leader. A rather cold, mysterious aura was surrounding him. And well, Leo had sharp reflexes with his swords. Rubbed the wrong way, he could behead Casey in a blink. Maybe if he tried to escape, it would trigger something in the leader, and his control could snap. Leo was a pretty good runner, but also, Raph told him about how Leo could be worse than him when he was angry. It was something Casey didn’t want to see.

He could almost feel the cold bite of the steel on his neck. Why would he have turned Casey away if it wasn’t to behead him on the spot? 

“They’re some of your night bird just there, Donnie. You’ll scare them. Look,” Leonardo demanded. Casey looked up, out of instinct and also, because self-preservation told him to obey the leader. Indeed, not too far from a light spot, a man was performing a blow job to another. Casey’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe it happened just there. “Both of you need to get along more,” Leo continued. “Hug him, Donnie. Tight. You need to make up to him.”

Casey felt the trembling arms of Don holding him and his whole body turned stiff. What the fuck was happening? Would Leo ask them to have sex together? Or would he slice their two head off in one strike? Raph had told him many times Leo couldn’t stand lies and Donnie just did. And Donatello wasn’t only his brother but his lover as crazy it was. Casey would die by collateral damage.

“Just bend slightly over, yeah, like that,” Leo murmured approvingly pushing on them. Casey’s back was slightly bent and instinctively, he braced his hands on a tree, very cautious to not make any move that could be mistaken. He had the same weird feeling as if he was a bank employee during a Bonnie and Clyde’s hold-up. “Just watch the birds in silence.”

Casey’s body and sense turned overly-aware of what was happening and he wondered again if he had time to run away. But this damn Donatello was holding him too tight, his fingers digging in his biceps. But after a moment, Don’s breath hitched, before turning in quiet, choked moans and suddenly, Casey felt the genius rocking his hips and realization struck him. If Don was looking like humping him it was because Leo was fucking Donatello just behind Casey’s back. 

Each thrust from the leader passed from Don to resound into Casey’s body. He could felt Don’s hard-on pushing on his own ass. A hard-on that seemed to be fucking huge and dread filled him. Yeah, Raph was right, his two bros were fucking, but it wasn’t his main concern. They were frigging having sex just behind him! They were using him as he was a glorified pillow Don could clench on while he was fucked the life out of him, given his moans and whimpers about how brutal the leader was. 

“What about I leave you alone?” Casey asked, trying to turn his head to be sure to be heard over Don’s moans. But sharply, the leader turned Casey’s head.

“Watch!” Leo growled.

With a shiver, Casey did as he had been told. In his face, other people were now fucking their brains out. Maybe if he shut his eyes, Leo wouldn’t notice?

“So, tell me, Don, what kind of other night birds you could watch here,” Leo asked, his breath ragged as well. 

“Owl…” Don managed to say, his voice in a high, foreign pitch. “There also bats…”

“Do bats count as birds?” Leo asked rhetorically. But then, his voice turned sharper. “You dared to chip me in your jealousy. Why?” To give more power to his thrust, Leo grabbed Casey’s sides and Donatello was pressed against them like he was the cheddar slice in a grill-cheese.

“I..I didn’t..” Don lied and Casey turned anxious as he was the one lying. Raph had already told him how Leo hated lies.

“Are you turned on by watching those night birds?” Casey felt Leo’s hand grabbing Don’s cock, brushing his own ass. “It seems you are. You are hard as katana steel. You’re such a naughty boy, Don. You are a liar and a voyeur. Say it!” 

Casey could felt each pull the leader was giving on Don’s cock and he felt like his clothes were now damped in sweat. He still wondered if he should attempt to break the hold and run away. Even if Don’s damn fingers were digging in his flesh to the point of drawing blood, he could run. Maybe Leo would prefer to continue to pound into Don instead to run after him?

“If you don’t tell me, maybe Casey could? I bet he is turned on as well. Let me check.”

Before Casey bust and ran like a little girl, Donnie cracked.

“I was worried you have someone else or many someones else. I had been jealous because I feel sometimes I ain’t enough for you. I’m tired and not always in a horny mood. You know, you have a lot of sex drive,” Donatello explained miserably.

“How silly of you, my Donnie.” Leo made a trail with his tongue if Casey was right about the sound. He couldn’t see shit, but it wasn’t like he wanted. He wasn’t interested a bit in their homo antics. “Am I returning to you extra-loving every time after my walk? You can’t tell me off to like to watch too. You like to watch owl, Raph likes to watch hunks...”

“Hunks?” the exclamation came from both Donnie and Casey, who snapped his eyes open in surprise. Was Raph playing in the other team?

“And I like to watch those birds...it got me all worked up for you afterward…” Leo speed up his pace and Don was moaning louder. They were now the ones being watched and something buzzed into the hockey player. Leo’s thrust was resounding in his body, making his very bones ache. Don’s moans were impossible to ignore as well. With his eyes shut, he felt it even more, but with his eyes open, he could feel people’s eyes on them. Were they fapping on them? Why his stupid dick was hard?

“I do hope now you will have more faith in me...Let Casey hear how you moan my name so deliciously… I want the whole park to see how I make you feel good,” Leo demanded lustfully.

“Leo…” Don moaned so loud in his ear, Casey felt his whole body react at it.

“Good boy.”

They kissed, he could hear the smacking and slurping sounds and Casey got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t turned on, he wasn’t but Leo was holding both of them so tightly and it was like he was in the radius blast of their lovemaking. Casey supposed it was humiliating for Don to be fucked in front of him. It was supposed to be a lesson for both of them, so Casey had no reason to be horny for Leo’s dominating attitude. Casey Jones wasn’t lusting for any male alpha to ravish him.

“What… what about Raph? You want him, do you?” Don asked breathlessly. He was shaking and gulping, clenching at Casey like a lifeline. Casey realized Don was about to reach his peak. He was weirdly turned on but also grossed out at the idea of Don’s jizz on his pants. What mutant turtle jizz looked like anyway? He tried to focus on images of green slime to avoid himself to feel aroused. He wasn’t. He wasn’t thinking of Raph, either. 

“Raph will mind his own business from now...As Casey will. Am I right, Casey? Or do you want to trade place with Donatello?” Leo suggested, his voice deep and sensual. “Did Raph ever show you his cock? I’m as big. You will feel me for weeks.”

“How do you know that?” Don protested, but rather weakly.

“We are taking our shower together,” Leo replied, logical. “But I think that if you start getting a liking of little ménage à trois, I can talk to him into joining us. We could both enter your tight, greedy ass and fuck you in the shower. Would you like Mikey to watch it? Or to join as well?”

Don’s reply was a long wail and even if he wasn’t talking to him, the leader’s words reached Casey. He could almost felt the burn of his asshole being stretched by two fat cocks and Casey’s damn, stupid dick got harder. For the first time in his life, Casey felt terrorized to the point that he had to bit his lip not to call his mom, even if the thing that scared him the most was his own body. He never meant to be involved in this! He just wanted to be a good buddy for Raph and well, found out if April had an affair with Don. Now that he had his answer, that Don was to busy to get his ass ployed to lust for her, Casey just wanted to run at home. He would never doubt her, anymore, neither to be jealous of Donnie. And at home, Casey's dumb dick would get hard for April’s, sweet, ginger pussy. He tried to fill his mind with this recomforting image. 

Leo did some thrust mention and Don tipped over the edge so hard he frigging bite Casey’s shoulder. The bite went straight in his groin and his hard dick twitched trapped into his pants. Then, jello-boned from the hard fucking he got, Donatello finally released his hold and Casey decided to the hell with it. Who cares if Leo would run after him and kill him on the spot. Casey was sure as fuck not busting a nut to them. Well, no in their face, anyway. If he did, it would be in his shower, at home. 

He used the momentum to dash, running like Forrest Gump. He only stopped when he was out of the park, on a sidewalk. He touched at the back of his pants and his fingers found a wet, sticky spot. In a hurry, he wiped his finger on some napkin not too dirty sticking out of a trash can.

His phone rang and it was Raph.

“Fucking mind your own business next time,” Casey shouted. But then, he pulled himself together, feeling the ache in his shoulder and in his balls, and his finger still sticky from Dom’s cum. If he was overreacting, Raph would ask questions and Casey felt it was written in his face that he had been treated like a glorified piece of furniture for Don and Leo’s foreplay. This wasn’t that bad, but the fact was that he felt his stupid dick hardening at the fresh memory. He needed to get hard on something else, very far from Leo’s dirty talk, Don’s erotic moans and hard dick pressed against his ass. “I have to change. Let’s meet at Ruby’s. I remember I owe you a lap dance. Let enjoy some titties!” he said in a voice he hopped convincing. It was only when he hung up that he wondered what Leo did to convince Raph to shut up or whatever. And what about his offer to include Raph in their relationship? Would Raph accept?

An image of Raph’s huge cock, dripping with precum slammed his brain and Casey’s knees almost bucked on the sidewalk. He really needed a drink, a strong one, an old fashioned like real men drink while boasting about the girl they fucked. His phone rang again and seeing it was an unknown ID, Casey took the call. April was with a friend and maybe she needed something. Casey really wanted to be a good husband for April right now. But it wasn’t her and his whole body froze when he recognized the leader’s voice.

“Hello, Casey, sorry for blue balling you, but let make it up for you. What about you and Raph walk by the Ramble tomorrow night? Donnie agrees. We could do some bird’s watching again.”


End file.
